Home
by pegulove
Summary: AU: But I chose a thousand miles away from home because I broke the rule of friendship I fell in love with him, my bestfriend. That wasn’t really supposed to happen but I guess cupid had another planned and he aimed that arrow through my heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any characters in it

Part I

..Home..

Here I am Sakura Haruno feeling like a child riding her first time in an airplane. Not that I have some kind of aviophobia or fear of flying. I would rather put it in a way I'm afraid to go back in my hometown. To be honest there's nothing wrong about going back home, I love that place so much. My family lives there as well my friends and the people in town are the nicest one I have met in this world. I've live almost my life in that place, I was born there and rose by my parents. I never left the town since my whole life not until three years back then. I was accepted in one of the most prestigious medical school in the world.

I am currently in my third year in proper med school hopefully I'll be a doctor someday. Way back that wasn't suppose the path I should have taken, one of my professor in my pre med asked me to just try this scholarship program since my grades were on top. She said there is nothing wrong in trying. I wasn't really expecting anything at all when I tried to enter that scholarship program. Many students are far more intelligent than I am but then I never expected this to happen.

My parents were proud of me when they found out I was accepted. They weren't thrill about it at first knowing it I'll be thousand miles away. But they still supported my decision since I'm not anymore a child. It was really hard decision for me to leave but I summed up the courage to do so. Even though I boarded the earliest flight by the next day when I found out that I was accepted. I don't really know if you could called it being brave to reached for your dreams yet beyond that you are just running away from somebody.

This all started during summer after my graduation that my life changes. All this time my life was planned. After I graduated in college for my pre med I would be attending proper med school in the nearby city. But I chose a thousand miles away from home because I broke the rule of friendship I fell in love with him, my bestfriend. That wasn't really supposed to happen but I guess cupid had another planned and he aimed that arrow through my heart.

This kind of running away was somehow my way of forgetting him who is so important in my life. When you see him at first you would be swept off by your feet. He maybe cold but deep inside he was gentle like cotton. When he smiles it could melt your heart away. He's laughter is like music in the air. Like the waves hitting the rocks or how the wind blows the leaves in tree. He might be a cold hearted beast but I knew beyond those is a caring person. Who wouldn't fall him?

It still fresh in my mind that one night we were talking in the phone like telling each other days then before we hung up he told me he loves me and afterwards he just hung up on me. That so strange he never told me those words ever since we've been bestfriends.

The next day as if nothing happened he came by at the house, and brought some dvd's so we could watch. While we were watching I caught him staring back at me. By his stare I felt my knees melting, good thing we were sitting. Then suddenly are lips touching and we were kissing. And we broke apart.

It's was like a bolt of lighting struck my body. There was really uncomfortable moment at that time.

Then suddenly I have this kind of courage and asked "Last night you told me that you love me." You answered "Yes, I love you because you are my bestfriend and more than that you are like my little sister that I never have. And I'm sorry about that kissed that shouldn't happen at all. "

Then he left in hurry as if he was trying to avoiding me, saying he's going to pack his things because he'll be going on this trip with his family and be leaving this afternoon. Then he was gone without hugging me or kissed me in the forehead they way you used too.

A week past and he return from his trip. We never talked about that incident in my living room. Since that day there became a barrier between us that never existed before. Then one morning when I was getting the groceries back from the car. I saw him with another girl and they were kissing.

At that moment I can't seem to move my whole body even as if I was glued in there. There were so many questions running through my head that time. This isn't supposed to happened, I thought he feels same way I do but he doesn't. Maybe I misinterpret the things he did to me. I was just so dense in reading his action. I had enough of him toying with what I feel for him. With the strength that I have I marched back home with my heart shattered to piece.

I went straight to my room, and plunged my self in my bed and cry all my heart and there were tears pouring out from my eyes. By five o' clock in the afternoon I heard a knocked on my door. It was my mom. She asked me if I was okay, I just told her I'm fine. Then she gave me an envelope. When I opened the letter it was written there that I was accepted and I can start my first semester this coming September.

After reading it I felt that I must enter that school. From that instance I said to my Mom I've been accepted and I'll leave as soon as possible. She asked if this is what I really wanted. And I told I do, and then finally she gave her blessing. It's was bliss that time my parents were shock that I would leave so soon. I have this got feeling why my mom knew why I want to leave so soon since I was crying when I brought back the groceries bag. She never said a thing or a word she just helped me with all my things and booked me a ticket for the earliest flight.

By five in the morning of the next day we were at the airport with my parents. I was standing right there feeling I might regret somehow leaving, but my mom said to me,

"Take care of yourself in there, even though this is so short notice we are so proud of you. We will visit you within three days from now. Since you're father have some business to settle with."

Then she hugged me and whispered,

"Sakura I saw what happened yesterday. Just remember its all part of loving and getting hurt. I know how much you love him. Remember the one you left at the trash can I picked it up. Perhaps someday it will be useful. Have a safe trip. We love you so much."

I never thought my mom would know everything. We might not be that close but she will still have this kind of bond a special one.

The first few months were really hard for me. From all the adjustment I've been through since I never left home in my entire life. I'll always make a point to call up my parents every single day. During holiday season they would visit me and spend it with me there. While on summer vacation I would take advance classes and volunteer myself in this local hospital so this would be my excuse to my parents why I wouldn't want to go back home and visit them. As for my friends I kept my communication with them. I would email them once a week or if I have time. I know at first they were mad since I left without saying goodbye but in time they forgave me for leaving.

Time really flew fast the flight was over and now I'm stand back again in my hometown. I'm not anymore that silly girl who was dreaming about him to be his princess I have waken up from my own delusion and returned to reality that he couldn't and never will return my feelings.

I hope this is the right decision I made. Why did I agree to my mother that I will spend my Christmas in here? I guess there is no turning back now. After I gather my baggage I was looking for my parents in the mass of people in the airport.

When I saw person that I have been avoiding for the last three years, here he is standing in front me looking as handsome as before. Suddenly he said to me from the very first time since three years.

"Welcome home Sakura! I'm here to pick you up. Let's go home"

Shocked was written all over my face and somewhat fear. I guess I could never run away from you Sasuke Uchiha.

**The End**

AN: I hope you like it. Soon I'll post the part 2/sequel this time it will be Sasuke POV and what does he really feel about Sakura. And how will he get back the girl that he lost three years ago. Thank You for reading.


End file.
